


Five times Obi-wan accidentally fell on Anakins dick and one time he did it on purpose

by ForeverDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humiliation, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sex, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDragon/pseuds/ForeverDragon
Summary: As always Anakin is a human disaster and Obi-wan is a mess and both continuously get caught up in the other. But this time Anakin literally gets caught up in Obi-wan....and the whole temple knows...but both are obliviousEventually Obi-wan decides he needs to have some control of these accidents.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153





	1. Tired accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> It was very late at night, I was tired and bored and wanted something to do. This is what arose from that.  
> It is a crack fic, so not to be taken seriously.  
> Enjoy!

The mission had been long and tiresome, Obi-wan could barely keep his eyes open as he stood in front of the council. Anakin stood next to him looking wide awake, as if he hadn’t just led a team of bombers through a separatist fleet in attempts of eliminating General Grievous.

“The mission was a success Masters. Grievous got away but we managed to destroy an entire fleet of Star Destroyers, successfully reducing their numbers” Obi-wan explained.

“Job well done, you have Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker” Yoda says with a nod of his head.

“If that is all I would like to retire to my chambers, as I’m sure Anakin would too. It’s been a while since we’ve had a good night’s rest”.

Both Obi-wan and Anakin bowed to the council before leaving the room.

“I’ll walk you to your room Master, you look like you’re about to fall over” Anakin said with a smirk bumping his shoulder lightly into Obi-wan’s. Obi-wan could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

“You can’t talk Anakin. I’ve never seen anyone run into has many door frames as you have.”

“Yeah well, I’ve got places to be, drones to destroy, battles to win. We can’t all be as graceful as you are.”

Obi-wan could feel his cheeks flush even redder than before and turned his head away to hide it. The rest of the walk to his chambers was silent, both content with the others presence. They stopped in front of his door.

“Good night Anakin”

“Good night Obi-wan”

As Obi-wan moved to open his door he tripped, and as exhausted as he was, he wasn’t able to catch himself in time and started falling to the floor. Anakin reacted instinctively, reaching out to catch Obi-wan, but his tired muscles struggled under the extra weight. Anakin fell to the floor first, grunting on impact. His loose pants fell open revealing his member to the cold air of the night, and it instantly hardened. Obi-wan fell backwards, preparing himself to hit the floor. Similarly, to Anakin, Obi-wans pants ripped open, gravity pulling them down around his knees. Time seemed to slow as Obi-wan hit what he thought was the ground but was actually Anakin.

He squealed, in the most undignified manner he had ever heard from himself, as he was impaled on something.

No. Someone.

What he assumed to be Anakin’s dick had somehow managed to perfectly line up with his hole as he fell and had pushed in all the way to the hilt.

He groaned in pain, thanking the force with all his might that his Stewjoni genes meant he was constantly wet. Otherwise this would have felt way worse.

When Anakin moaned beneath him he froze.

It took him a few seconds to regain himself before he started moving trying to get off. He’d never realised how big Anakin was before…not that he had ever tried to look…

“Stop, Obi-wan stop! You’re making it worse!” Anakin whined.

He froze once again, but it wasn’t long before he was struggling to get off again.

This turned out to be the worst possible thing he could have done as both the friction and the feel of Anakin’s dick against his prostate caused him to cum. Shiver wracked his body and he whined. He never whined! He never came that fast either! But that wasn’t important right now.

With one final effort Obi-wan managed to pull himself off Anakin’s dick and onto the floor where he lay utterly horrified.

“What the force Anakin! Why did you do that!” yelled Obi-wan as he pulled himself shakily to his feet and turned his back to Anakin, unable to look him in the face without most likely dying from embarrassment.

“It wasn’t me! It was you! You fell on me! It was entirely your fault!”

“Don’t blame this one me, I have never, in my lifetime, heard of someone...” Obi-wan paused, desperately not wanting to continue the sentence.

“…‘accidentally falling’ onto someone’s dick…” he trailed off.

Anakin seemed to struggle with what to say next, neither one having ever been put in this situation before. Sure they flirted with each other sometimes, but that was friendly flirting, it had meant nothing. This was something completely different.

Obi-wan had his face pressed into his hand almost crying at the utter mortification he felt. He turned his head around to catch a glimpse of what Anakin was doing, and what a mistake it was. Anakin still had his dick hanging out of his pants. It was impossible to miss in the state it was in. It was bright red and shining with Obi-wan’s juices, standing proudly and almost seemingly having a heart beat of its own.

Obi-wan let out another squeak, all the while cursing himself for it.

“For force sake Anakin! Put some pants on and get out of here!”

Anakin hurriedly stuff himself back in his pants and held his hands up in surrender.

“Whatever you say Master”.

As he turned to leave he called over his shoulder “you might want to do the same” before all but running off down the hall, nearly running into a pole as he went.

Slowly Obi-wan tilted his head to look down at his own pants, which were now around his ankles. He squawked, thinking to himself that he sounded more and more like an animal with every noise he made, and hurried to pull his pants up whilst shuffling towards his door. This proved to be a bad tactic as he managed to trip over and face plant on the floor. This added to the already mountain high level of embarrassment Obi-wan was currently feeling and his face lit up even brighter, feeling as if it was on fire.

Eventually he managed to drag himself up and into his room where he collapsed on the floor. The mortification and horror of what just happened basically paralysing him.

How no one had walked through the corridor and saw then Obi-wan didn’t know but he would be eternally thankful that it was so.

How would he ever face Anakin again. The idea to run away and live on far away planet Anakin would never be able to find him on played through his head, but he pushed it away. He was a Jedi, he needed to put his emotions aside and do his duty.

Now more than ever Obi-wan wished Qui-gon was still here. He really had ended up with a Padawan that was twice the trouble he ever was.

As Obi-wan drifted into a fitful sleep full of ‘nightmares’ about more accidental falling incidents he blissfully unaware of a passed out Mace Windu that was only just beginning to stir after being witness to the most traumatic display of unintentional exhibitionism he had ever seen. He wasn’t even really sure what had happened. All he knew is that he had never wanted to see it.

It would haunt him for weeks, no months, to come.


	2. Flying through Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this! It's so much fun! I hope you guys have as much fun as I do.

Obi-wan hadn’t seen Anakin for 2 months, meaning he had yet to face him head on and attempt to pretend that nothing had happened. Anakin had been sent on a mission to reclaim Republic space occupied by the Separatists. It had proved to be a complicated mission and had taken a lot longer than expected.

Obi-wan, himself, had only recently returned from his own mission and had spent the past few days analysing data, strategising and meditating. As well as replaying his and Anakin’s last encounter over and over in his mind…much to his dismay. Cody had stopped by a few times to keep him company and provide input on different battle plans. He was grateful for the distraction it provided from the mortifying thoughts that tramped through his head.

Anakin had reported to the council over a day ago and was due to arrive early the next morning and Obi-wan needed to be well rested to ensure he was able to keep his composure. Anakin tested the limits of his usually calm exterior and he needed to be prepared.

Entering his room, this time with no _accidents_ , Obi-wan headed over to the fresher, desperately needing to wash the days dirt and sweat from his skin.

He put his saber down on the sink, removed his robes and got in the shower. The water was delightful. Obi-wan moaned as the hot water poured over his tight muscles, almost feeling as though hands were deliciously running over his back.

Obi-wan stood under the water, time almost seeming to distort and slow down as he allowed the aches and pains to leave his body.

A loud voice rang through the room outside of the fresher.

”Master, I’m here to talk to you. I heard the shower going and let myself in.”

It was Anakin.

_Force._

What was he doing here? He wasn’t supposed to be here for hours yet. There was supposed to be more time. He didn’t think he could look Anakin in the face without blushing the brightest shade of red possible in this galaxy.

Obi-wan scrambled to turn the shower off.

“I’ll just be a minute Anakin. Take a seat and have some tea while you wait”.

Obi-wan all but stumbled out of the shower and struggled to wrap a towel around his waist to dry himself off. His frantic movements caused the towel to get stuck under his feet without him realising. This meaning that the next step he took had him sprawled across the floor.

“Force!” he swore.

“Is everything okay in there Master? I’m coming in to make sure you’re okay.”

A horror-struck look crossed Obi-wan’s face.

“N – no Anakin, that isn’t necessary” pleaded Obi-wan.

Anakin didn’t seem to be deterred as the footsteps walked closer to the door.

Adrenaline rushed through Obi-wan’s body and he all but launched himself from the floor and started running for the door, desperate to press the button that would lock the door.

The universe, once again, wasn’t on Obi-wan’s side that day. It never seemed to be lately. It was almost as if it was trying to tell him something…

Obi-was was mid sprint, halfway to the door, with a crazed look in his eyes, when suddenly, he slipped. _Again._ He hurtled through the air, basically flying to the door, and his now naked body seemed to rotate 180 degrees vertically whilst still airborne. Which was a very strange considering the direction he had been running in. As he flew, he reached his hand out to touch the button and thought he had succeeded before the door suddenly slid open revealing a ruffled looking Anakin. He seemed to be staring down at his own lower half in shock and it was only when Obi-wan looked down past Anakins waist, still mid-flight, that he realised why. The fresher’s door seemed to have torn the pants off an unsuspecting Anakin’s body. He was left both pantless, and to Obi-wan’s utter horror, underwear-less.

Nothing could be done as the trajectory of Obi-wan’s body seemed to be aimed perfectly in Anakin’s direction. He gave a shrill scream that seemed to echo around the fresher like the voice of a spirit in a haunted house.

It was all too soon that he thumped into Anakin, both of them being winded as they hit the floor…and Obi-wan feeling almost as if he were dying…of horror… as Anakin’s dick once again slipped into his hole that was extra wet and steamy from the shower that he had just torn himself from.

They both lay there, once again stunned into silence before Anakin whispered “Please tell me Obi-wan, how this happened…again…and don’t tell my it was _my fault_ this time. You were the one that came _flying_ out of the door at me”.

“ _Force_ Anakin, I swear I’m not doing this on purpose” whimpered Obi-wan.

“ _Really,_ because it sure seems that way. I knew you liked me, but I didn’t know you liked me this much” smirked Anakin.

Anakin’s dick was still lodged deep inside of Obi-wan, rubbing in all the right…no wrong… places that had him holding back small moans that kept trying to escape his lips.

“Do we really have to be having this conversation _NOW”_ fretted Obi-wan as he tried to keep himself from throwing at tantrum…which didn’t seem very appropriate in this situation but was much needed.

“I think we do” murmured Anakin with a roll of his hips, attempting to tease Obi-wan.

Whilst it was working, it was also the opposite of what Obi-wan wanted to listen to at the moment.

Without properly thinking the idea through Obi-wan decided he would give Anakin a taste of his own medicine. He started to his wiggle bare ass to make Anakin felt how he did.

“Fuck, master” shouted Anakin.

That was not what Obi-wan was hoping to achieve, yet somehow it had been the only possible outcome. What was his mind doing to him? It was tormenting him. Luring him into doing things he hadn’t had time to contemplate yet.

It was basically blasphemy. _Blasphemy!_

He finally regained at least some of his common sense and decided enough was _enough._

Beneath him Anakin had his head pressed hard against the ground, his eyes squeezed shut as he wheezed though the pleasure that Obi-wan had unintentionally on purpose wrought upon him. He decided now was the time to get off Anakin’s dick the same way he found himself on it.

Using the force he propelled himself into the air, shooting halfway across the room and landing in a mess on the carpet. Anakin had let out a strangled scream as he did this, not expecting the ever calm and collected Obi-wan Kenobi to take such a dramatic action. This made him feel kind of smug. He giggled. Yeah! That’s what you get, he thought. He then immediately realised the noise he had let escape and slapped his hand over his mouth. If anyone had heard him giggle it would be the end of him.

Anakin scrambled to his feet and snatched his pants from where they were wedged in the fresher’s door before hastily pulling them on. Or at least he tried to but got stuck with both his legs in one pant hole. He turned his eyes to Obi-wan and switched his puppy dog eyes on.

“Please help me, Obi-wan…I need you”.

Obi-wan muttered to himself, cursing Anakin, as he used the force for the second time that night. He whipped Anakin’s legs out of the pants and then with one skilled movement had Anakin standing on two legs, pants up and around his waist where they were supposed to be.

Anakin made the first move to speak as he started walking towards Obi-wan.

“We have to talk about this Master, you can’t avoid me forever.”

“Y-yes, yes I can” stammered Obi-wan, adamant that it was possible.

“But Master – “

Obi-wan cut him off by slapping his hands over his ears and starting to run for the door.

“Yes I can!” he yelled as he bolted out the door heading who knows where, only knowing that he needed to hide in a dark dark corner where Anakin would never be able to find him. This left Anakin standing in the middle of Obi-wan’s room flabbergasted at the way Obi-wan had acted…his Master was so cute sometimes…

He eventually left the room but promised himself that one way or another he would confront Obi-wan.

Cody finally took a breath from where he was hidden in the shadows not far from Obi-wan’s room. Obi-wan had invited him over that night to discuss a mission they were to leave on in a few days. Obi-wan had obviously forgotten this based on the…display…he had just witnessed. Thank the universe neither of them had sensed his presence as he stood shocked in the doorway that had been left open. He was going to have to scrub his eyes. Never in all his days had he wished to see either of his commanders in such a _weird_ position. Still not recovered from what he just saw he began walking away from the room only to find his knees weak and his head dizzy. With this he passed out. He was shaken awake hours later by a concerned Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone had any ideas they like to see happen, or ways i could improve, don't hesistate to comment. I love creating stories that people feel involved in, so dont be shy. 
> 
> Thank you guys!!! :)


	3. Magnetic Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan find the medical centre of a new base theyre builidng and decides to test out some equipment....not expecting Anakin to be there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the feedback for the last chapter and for the ideas you gave me! I used one for this chapter so i hope you enjoy!!!! :D

Obi-wan and Anakin’s missions aligned 3 months later as they came together to begin setting up a temporary base in order to secure the territory for the Republic. Ships were leaving and entering the planet as they brought the supplies necessary to set up a permanent military base.

The infrastructure construction was progressing quickly. Within just a few days much of the base had been partially completed and was set to be finished in just over a week. So far Obi-wan had only run into Anakin once.

_Flashback to a few days prior_

The 501st and 212th had been awaiting orders for their assignments as Obi-wan stood their reading through reports detailing information about the plans they were overseeing. Obi-wan heard a door open to his left and looked up to see who had entered the room.

It was Anakin. 

Their eyes locked and a smirk made its way across Anakin’s face as he saw the blush that erupted across Obi-wan’s cheeks. Obi-wan attempted to compose himself as he started walking towards Anakin, hoping to keep their encounter professional so that the clones were not alerted to the previous happenings.

He didn’t notice Cody and Rex at the back of the group staring at their commanders’ interactions and whispering furiously between each other.

“What’s the bet it happens again while we’re here” whispered Cody.

Rex huffed out a laugh.

“Is that even a bet if it’s almost guaranteed by force itself that it’ll happen”.

Obi-wan stood in front of Anakin.

“It’s been a while” said Obi-wan.

“It sure has Master. It’s good to see you again”.

“Yes, well, we haven’t got much time to catch up at the moment I’m afraid. I just finalised all the details to begin the construction of the base and we best get started now so that we are able to finish on time” Obi-wan said with as much authority in his voice a he could manage.

Obi-wan turned to face the troops.

“Rex, you and your team have been assigned to site A. Cody, you are your team are to set up at site C. Hopefully we can finish the base before the Separatists are able to make a move”.

“Yes, Sir” the troops saluted before leaving the room to head out to their stations.

As Obi-wan moved to follow them he heard Anakin call from behind him.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around camp then Master. Maybe our rooms will be close to each other so we can catch up properly” Anakin yelled out.

Obi-wan didn’t respond and started to walk even faster out the door, almost speeding past the clones. Most of them looked confused but Cody and Rex shared a look, already knowing why Obi-wan was in such a rush to leave.

_Flashback over – back to present_

Obi-wan was walking around the construction site inspecting the partially complete buildings when he noticed the medical centre. Curious to see what equipment was available he walked over and opened the unlocked door. There were boxes stacked up throughout the room and machinery that was covered in big cloth tarps to protect them from dust. Walking around Obi-wan noticed it was all the usual materials you would normally find in a med bay. As Obi-wan walked around a corner he noticed a particularly large machine that had been left uncovered. Now standing in front of it he realised it was a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) machine.

As Obi-wan circled the machine, trying to get a better look, he heard a banging noise over by a big pile of boxes. Before he was able to head over to investigate, he saw a small rat like creature scurry away and decided it must have knocked something over in its struggle to manoeuvre through the new objects it had found in its environment.

What Obi-wan didn’t know was that the noise he thought was a small creature was actually…Anakin.

Anakin hadn’t seen Padme in months. There had been so little time between missions that he’d had to rush off every time he’d been supposed to meet with her, and he was now feeling incredibly sexually frustrated. He hadn’t had a satisfying release in… _force_ …what felt like an eternity. When Anakin finally had a few moments of peace he had rushed off to the nearest building to call Padme on the holocom. They planned on trying verbal sex...if that’s what you would call it.

Anakin snuck into a room that was filled with boxes, several of which he quickly hid behind though not before he accidentally knocked one over. Taking no notice of this, too excited at the prospect of getting off, he quickly sat down pulled his pants down around his ankles and called Padme. Even though they had to be quiet, the filthy words leaving Padme’s mouth soon had Anakin feeling hot and flushed. Anakin’s hand found its way to his dick and he threw his head back in pleasure.

Meanwhile Obi-wan had found the controls for the MRI. With all the battles he had been in as of recent, and his recent…escapades…with Anakin, he had been feeling very sore and achy. If it was something internal Obi-wan needed to know so it could be fixed. He decided to take matters into his own hands and find out or himself.

Despite not really knowing how an MRI machine worked he began to try set it up to scan his body. The one thing Obi-wan did know about having an MRI taken was that no metal was able to be in the room or on his body during the procedure. Unfortunately, all the clothes he wore at the moment had some form of metal clip or clasp. This meant he needed to remove everything and be completely naked for the test. He looked around first before dropping his robes, setting a time to automatically start the procedure and hurrying over to hop on the table face down in the machine.

The machine started to whir.

Anakin had been so close to release, his dick twitching and leaking in his hand, as he watched Padme’s erotic form and listened to her moans. Suddenly, a loud whirring sound interrupted the couple. Anakin’s head shot up. Anakin had been injured enough to know what that noise was. He looked down at his metal arm, which was highly magnetic, and then back at the machine, which now that he looked at it more closely had…Obi-wan…resting in it.

“Turn it off Obi-wan! Turn it off!” yelled Anakin, but it was too late.

The machine activated and Anakin could feel a pull dragging him toward it. Obi-wan was now on his hands and knees as he tried to find the source of Anakin’s voice. When he finally spotted him a look of horror crossed his face.

Before either of them could say anything else the pulling force on Anakin’s arm became too strong and he began sailing through the air towards Obi-wan.

It was too late for Obi-wan to do anything, he could only watch as Anakin, with his dick out (why for _force’s sake was his dick out_ ), flew directly at his exposed ass.

The holocom also started flying in that direction but got caught on a stray piece of hanging wood before it could get any closer.

As if they’re bodies were meant to be joined together, Anakin’s dick sank into Obi-wan’s hole with perfect accuracy. Anakin was struggling to maintain control of his arm but in doing so was pushing in and out of Obi-wan. Upon initial entry Anakin had slammed directly into Obi-wan’s prostate causing almost immeasurable pleasure and left Obi-wan a breathless mess which was worsened by Anakin’s constant movement.

Obi-wan struggled to say a word.

“An-Anakin! Ahh, yo-you have to stop.” Obi-wan managed to say.

“I’m trying! But if I stop moving, I will crush you! We are literally being forced together” Anakin half yelled half moaned, “how long did you set this thing for”

“F-fifteen minutes I think… _force_ …how does this always happen” whined out Obi-wan, who thought he had whined enough in the past few to satisfy an entire lifetime.

“You mean we’re stuck like this for 15 minutes, why –“Anakin was cut short as he had to make a particularly hard tug to keep himself stable. This once again slammed his dick into Obi-wan and both moaned together at the sensation.

This continued for the next 15 minutes and left Obi-wan with no chance of sparing his dignity. He was breathing heavily and at the brink of releasing all over the table below him.

Finally, when the magnetic force stopped tugging on Anakin’s arm, they were both able to free themselves, but not before Anakin came inside of Obi-wan. The stimulation to much for him too hold on anymore. Obi-wan managed to push him off the table where he lay shattered and overwhelmed for the next few minutes. Obi-wan was in a similar state.

Anakin recovered himself enough to stand up and face Obi-wan.

“Why the _force_ were you naked Obi-wan” Anakin said as calmly as he could while his heart was beating a mile a second in his chest.

“Because there was metal on my robes” Obi-wan stammered out.

“And you didn’t think to check the rest of the room for metal” Anakin questioned.

Obi-wan’s face once again lit up. He was never going to live this one down. The great Obi-wan Kenobi. Defeated by an MRI machine.

“No!” Obi-wan ground out, getting louder the more flustered he became, “Well why was your dick out huh, what could you have possibly been doing”.

It was Anakin’s turn to blush.

“None of your business!” Anakin huffed out.

“Oh, I’ll think you’ll find it is” Obi-wan huffed out as well.

“Well I don’t have to tell you anything. But I must say Master, I’m beginning to think the force wants this too happen. I don’t see any other way something like this would have happen three times now”.

Obi-wan looked affronted.

“We are Jedi, we are forbidden to have attachments. Why would the force that governs us guide us together” he all but yelled.

“The force works in mysterious ways Master”.

Obi-wan just slapped his palm to his face and sighed. The next second his body was tensing up as he felt something _wet_ sliding out of his hole. No. No. Anakin had not…had he?

“Please tell me you didn’t” Obi-wan said, a horrified look on his face.

Anakin, who had also noticed the cum dripping down Obi-wan’s leg, smirked.

“Oh, I did Master, I did.”

The mortification and horror Obi-wan was already experiencing amplified but there was nothing he could do about it. He made to run out of the room but realised he was still very much _naked._ Obi-wan let out the smallest of screams before he threw himself at the floor in search of his robes.

It was quite the sight. Obi-wan wiggling about on the floor. His ass in the air. It was truly a sight Anakin could not resist. So, he went for it.

_Slap!_

The noise echoed throughout the room (and probably in Obi-wan’s ears for the rest of eternity). Obi-wan’s head slowly rotated to look at Anakin. A look of terrifying fury passing over his face. He calmly stood up and slipped his robes on. The heat of Obi-wan’s fury practically radiated from his body. Anakin suddenly felt regret, there was no way Obi-wan was okay with that.

Obi-wan started to move towards the door but stopped beside Anakin before he left.

The next thing Anakin knew he was on his knees groaning in pain clutching his groin whining like the _baby_ he was.

“Never do that again” Obi-wan hissed out, making sure to lock eyes with Anakin, before he swept from the room leaving Anakin squirming on the floor.

When he was sure he was far enough away he face planted on the floor and screamed.

What neither of them knew was that Anakin’s holocom had never shut off. Padme had been witness to the entire event. This had happened three times before and this was only the first time she’d heard about it. She should’ve been there to watch the other two time! She was Anakin’s wife after all, if she wasn’t entitled to watch them together, she didn’t know who was…and boy was it hot. So deliciously hot. Padme couldn’t help but reach her hand into her pants and then her underwear. The girls on Naboo were going to be so excited when she told them, but for now Padme had important…business… to be dealing with.

She would also have to have a talk with Anakin later about proper sex etiquette with his partners…even if it was accidental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan was really put through the ropes this chapter!! Poor Obi-wan
> 
> Keep the ideas coming though!!! I loved them. I love hearing feedback or any other comments you have for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I shall hopefully update soon.  
> I apologise for an grammar mistakes or weird phrasing. I will hopefully edit everything properly soon as well.  
> I also appreciate any and all feedback you are willing to provide me with.   
> But for now au revoir.


End file.
